


Hamster Hunt!

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: Two idols search for a lost hamster.





	Hamster Hunt!

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how to write imas thank you

Chaos. This world is filled with chaos. People are screaming. Ganaha Hibiki never thought this is how it would end. She rubbed the tears out of her eyes and looked up. Above her stood an angel. Maybe it was how she always imagined it. White hair and a calm face. Wait. Something was off. Perhaps it was the fact she was sitting in the 765 Pro office, more specifically on the floor. In reality, the screaming was coming from a movie Kotori had forgotten to turn off. Hibiki finally realized, the ‘angel’ in front of her was her fellow idol, Shijou Takane.

“Hibiki, why are you on the floor?” Takane asked.

Hibiki thought for a moment. Her eyes filled with tears once more. “Hamuzou ran away!” she cried out.

“Oh my…”

“I don’t know where he went and everyone from the office is gone… I really hope he didn’t go outside or he’ll… he’ll…” 

Hibiki began sobbing once more. Takane grabbed a cup of water before handing it to Hibiki. The older girl waited for her to calm down before sitting down next to her.

“I’m sure Hamuzou has not traveled far.”

“But there’s so much that can happen…!”

“If it will make you feel better, may I help you look for him?”

Hibiki felt her tears stop and she turned to Takane. She smiled before jumping onto Takane, wrapping her into a tight hug. “Thank you so, so, so, so much!”

Takane awkwardly placed a hand on her back to try and ‘hug’ her back. After a short moment, Hibiki pulled away. She missed the warmth of Takane’s body against hers but that wasn’t the problem now. They had to find Hamuzou right away.

Their first stop was the street in front of the 765 Pro building. People around them were bumping into them making it hard to see if a tiny brown hamster was on the ground. Across the street, Takane was searching for the small animal that Hibiki can call one of her best friends. It really made Hibiki feel better that Takane was helping her, even if it isn’t producing much result. The shorter girl felt herself get pumped up. She cupped her hands together and took in a deep breath.

“Hamuzou~~!”

People’s faces turned towards her direction. After a short minute, Hibiki realized what she’s done. A crowd was forming and coming after her. She ran across the street and grabbed Takane’s arm before dragging her away from the crowd. Unfortunately, the crowd persisted and followed the two. Hibiki ran through the alleys and streets while Takane was behind her. 

Once they lost the crowd, Hibiki turned to look at the girl she dragged behind her. “Hey Takane, that was- Oh hey!”

Takane was still catching her breath. Sure, they were both idols but Takane was more on the vocal side than dancing. Hibiki walked to the closest vending machine and bought her a water. Once she came back, Takane was wiping the sweat off her forehead with a small handkerchief. 

“That’s pretty convenient.”

“Hm? This?”

“Yeah! I don’t usually carry one around so…”

Hibiki was suddenly surprised as Takane began to wipe around Hibiki’s face. “You’re quite sweaty. We wouldn’t want you to get cold.” Hibiki continued to glance around. She didn’t know where to keep her eyes. Does she just stare directly into the elegant girl’s eyes? Lower? Maybe at her nose? Does she stare at her hands? Hibiki eventually forced her eyes to the side onto a pile of boxes. Wait. The younger girl noticed something small and round. Maybe a bit brown. 

“Hamuzou?!”

Hibiki dove towards the pile and began to look for the small rodent. She eventually led him into her hands. The girl felt her tears welling up as she stared at her pet. Hamuzou climbed up her arm and onto her head.

“Hamuzou….!”

“I am glad we found him.”

“Tbhank youu so mushh…! Tagane!” Hibiki sobbed as she jumped onto Takane once more. 

And for once, Takane hugged back without being awkward.


End file.
